Lost Memories
by Oriana Dumbledore
Summary: Harry Potter wakes up in a hospital with no memory of his life, beyond when Hagrid dropped him off at Kings Cross Train Station, one major problem - he's in labor, who's the Father? (*Slash**M-Preg*)
1. Chapter One: Waking Up

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar, the rest is JKR's.  
  
A/N: I have this story completed, have for a while, but thought I'd post it for you all. Anyways, it's all uploaded and I'll just post it chapter by chapter, one day at a time. It'll give you all something of mine to read, and me time to get some work done on other stories. I plan on wrapping up the story 'Changing Past Wrongs', as well as 'Tiny Little Mistake' within the next few weeks. Harsh Realities has a Chapter coming out pretty soon, as it's nearly completed. New Adventures, the Sequel to 'Mirror of Etamlous', has a chapter coming along as well, but as I had to refigure half of it, it took a while. Also, I've been rather fascinated of late with the Harry/Lucius pairings, and have a few stories with that plot line coming out.  
  
Anyways, here it is. I've noticed a lot of losing memory spells where Harry comes back and he's attacked viciously by uncaring people, seemingly alone after a long period of time. So, I felt the way that I think they would react needed to be written. Here it is! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lost Memories  
  
Chapter One: Waking Up  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry dazedly came into consciousness, stretching slightly and finding that his stomach was rather larger then he remembered it. He felt a sharp pain and moaned, as it was almost unbearable. The last thing he remembered was that man, Hagrid was it? Leaving him in King's Cross to find his way onto the Platform to get to the Hogwarts Express. What happened?  
  
A woman came bustling over to him and asked, "How are you feeling? Do you know where you are?"  
  
Harry blinked at her and said, "Pain, sharp pain, and why is my stomach so large? I have no idea where I am, all I know is the last thing I remember is being in King's Cross Station trying to get on the train to go to school without instructions on how to get onto the Platform."  
  
She scrunched up her nose and said, "Well, I'm Abby Thames, your nurse. Darling your stomach is that large because you're about to have a baby. I need you to tell me a few things alright? What's your name?"  
  
Harry smiled a bit and said, "Harry James Potter."  
  
Abby nodded, wrote that down and asked, "How old are you dear?"  
  
Harry frowned and said, "I feel like I'm supposed to be eleven, but I can tell I'm much older."  
  
Abby frowned, but wrote that down and then said, "Well dear, it appears you're having a bit of a memory problem. Did you know you were a Wizard?"  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Hagrid told me so, where am I?"  
  
At this Abby smiled and said, "You're in a Wizarding Hospital, named St. Mungo's. A branch of it anyway, in Kansas City, Missouri. I'm assuming you're either Muggle-born or Muggle-raised, so just to let you know, Wizards these days tend to have babies with other Wizards through various charms. You appear to have used one of said charms, as you're about to have a baby yourself. According to the body scans we've been running, you're twenty-three years old, bonded, which is similar to the Muggle form of Marriage, and of the High Mage level in your Magical Power."  
  
Harry blinked and said, "Bonded? Do you know who to?"  
  
She shook her head no and said, "We're sorry Harry, we thought you would know who you were bonded to. It's obviously a male, as you're the one pregnant. After the birth we can file papers to find out through the Ministry. Now that you're awake though, I think I'll go get the doctor and we'll start on labor, how's that sound? Hmm?"  
  
Harry nodded slightly, anything to ease the pain. Abby rushed out of the room to find a doctor, leaving Harry to his thoughts. The only thing running through his head at the moment however was currently, 'I'm literally missing twelve years of memories. And I'm about to have a child, and have to deal with missing twelve years of my life at the same time? This husband of mine had better be worth this.'  
  
Nearly five minutes later Abby came back in with two other women who smiled at him. One walked straight to him and said, "Hello Mr. Potter. I'm Dr. Childs, you know Abby already and my other assistant here is our newest resident, Zoey Hayes. Now, Abby tells me you don't remember much of anything Magical at the moment, so I want you to know that your lower half at the moment is currently female as you're pregnant. Once you've had the baby, I'll charm you back to your normal self. It only takes a few hours to recover from this, but we'll keep you overnight with the baby. Now relax and let us do the work for you alright?"  
  
Harry just nodded trusting the doctors. Fifteen minutes later Harry was holding a crying, flushed baby boy with black wisps of hair on his head and the same green eyes that Harry had. One of the nurses took pictures of Harry and his son, for which Harry was eternally grateful. Abby smiled at him and asked, "What do you want to name your son, Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "James, after my Father."  
  
She smiled and said, "And a middle name?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment and said, "Sirius. James Sirius Potter."  
  
She nodded and said, "We've finished with all the charms. I'll have someone stop by in a while to take little James off your hands so you can get some sleep. Do you have any place to go dear?"  
  
Harry frowned, he couldn't imagine the Dursley's letting him in their house with his son. He shook his head and said, "My relatives would be slightly less then pleased to see me I'm afraid. They're rather hateful of anything magical, and I'd rather not expose James to them."  
  
She chuckled and said, "I remember my parents were like that. You know, if you'd like, I'm rarely home anyway, so if you'd like, until we find out where your husband is, I'd be glad to let you and James stay with me. I doubt it'll take more than a few weeks, and I'd be happy to have you both as guests."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "I'd love that Abby. Are you sure though? I wouldn't want to impose."  
  
Abby laughed and said, "Harry, honestly. You've just had a baby, it wouldn't be an imposition at all, I promise you. I'll go file the paper work for the Ministry and hopefully we'll get an owl back soon. I'll write that the response should go to my house as you'll be staying with me until we find your beloved."  
  
Harry just grinned and said, "I can't thank you enough. James and I would be thrilled to stay with you."  
  
Five minutes later Abby left to send the owl to the Ministry. She'd never met anyone like Harry before, and she'd known they would be friends almost immediately. The poor man had lost twelve years of his life! She huffed and sat down to write the letter quickly. Once done she left to send the owl, by putting it in the pile to go out to the Ministry by the large crate that they charmed for one owl to carry at the end of the day.  
  
She walked away not knowing that the letter she threw in got stuck between the boards not to be found until two and a half years later when another important owl didn't make it to the Ministry. She smiled and walked back to Harry's room, glad to have helped the man and smiled to see him holding his new son close and talking softly to him.  
  
Harry was grinning at James and saying, "You're not making it very easy to figure out who your other Dad is you know James. You look too much like me! I'm sure he misses both of us though. We'll just have to be patient though, I'm sure he'll show up."  
  
James just yawned at Harry and snuggled into the warm embrace of his Daddy, who smiled down at him truly happy that he had actual family that he could love, and have love from in return. He only prayed he didn't inflict any harm on his son, the way the Dursley's had 'raising' him. He watched his son slowly fall asleep in his arms, wondering whether he and his husband had other children at home, and what his husband was like. Hopefully the man was understanding, because Harry truly had no idea how he got here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter Two: Adjusting

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar, the rest is JKR's.  
  
A/N: I have this story completed, have for a while, but thought I'd post it for you all. Anyways, it's all uploaded and I'll just post it chapter by chapter, one day at a time. It'll give you all something of mine to read, and me time to get some work done on other stories.  
  
Anyways, here it is. I've noticed a lot of losing memory spells where Harry comes back and he's attacked viciously by uncaring people, seemingly alone after a long period of time. So, I felt the way that I think they would react needed to be written. Here it is! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lost Memories  
  
Chapter Two: Adjusting  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A month later. . . .  
  
Harry sighed as he got out of bed once again to take care of a sobbing James. He was beginning to doubt the ring on his finger meant anything at all as no one had shown up yet through the Ministry. He knew he loved James with all his heart, but he needed to get out of Abby's house. She had been beyond generous, supplying him with money for clothes, food and supplies for both him and James, it was beyond time for him to start paying his own way.  
  
When James was sleeping during the past month, Harry had been learning from spells, charms, potions and Herbology books. He'd gotten to a third year's level at all of it, as he found himself remembering how to do things as he reviewed them. He sighed again as he leaned in and picked up his month old son and whispered, "Jamie-boy, I love you with all my heart, but we've got to work out a better sleeping schedule. Daddy can't take much more of this."  
  
James of course didn't understand a word and just kept crying until Harry changed his diaper and put the bottle in James's mouth. He sat in the rocking chair that he had painted himself the Muggle way for James the week after he'd been born. He hummed while he fed James and gently rocked his adorable son and stared into emerald green eyes that looked up at him full of trust, love and innocence.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile at that. In the past month he and Abby had taken more pictures of James then he'd ever thought possible. Harry had named Abby godmother to James, and she had religiously referred to herself as Auntie Abby when she was talking to James. Harry and Abby had fast become friends in the past month; she was dating a Wizard named Tony Roberts, who worked as a Curse-breaker for Gringotts.  
  
Once James was done and ready to go back to sleep, Harry rocked his baby boy to sleep, all the while humming a little tune he'd heard on the wireless one night. It didn't take long and then James was asleep. Harry put James in bed, and took a shower quickly. After putting on a pair of black trousers and a green button down shirt, and his silver framed glasses he went down and ate breakfast with Abby.  
  
She grinned up at him and said, "Why good morning Sexy. How was Jamesie last night?"  
  
He chuckled, pouring himself a mug of coffee before sitting down to read the Daily Talon, the local Wizarding paper. Smiling he said, "He was alright. He seems to think he can go about three hours without a bottle and diaper change. I'm hoping he'll sleep through the night soon. Not betting on it, but I'm hoping. Would you watch him for me today? I'm going to try to get a job of some sort since the Ministry is taking so long. I'm beginning to wonder if my husband actually exists, I hope he isn't dead or injured."  
  
Abby frowned and said, "I'll watch Jamesie for you. Harry you can't give up hope though. I'm sure he's out there looking for you somewhere, trying to get to you and James and for some reason or another simply can't. We've had that add in the Talon for the entire month asking anyone who knows you to come forward as you have no memory beyond what, your first year of Hogwarts now right?"  
  
Harry nodded and said, "I still can't believe I helped Ron attack that Troll just to get Hermione out of the bathroom. And none of the memories help figure out who James's father is, as James is conveniently a miniature version of me. Maybe as he gets older it'll work itself out."  
  
Abby put her hand on Harry's and said, "Whoever he is, I'm sure he misses you Harry. You're a great guy and if I'd been the one who lost you, I'd be frantic with worry and looking everywhere for you."  
  
Harry smiled at Abby and said, "Thanks. I think I'll pull the add from the Talon too. He obviously doesn't get it where he is. He's already missed so much of James's life though. I just hope he finds us soon or we find him soon, I don't want him to miss any more of this."  
  
Abby watched Harry get up and grab his keys before he left yelling out a 'bye' as he did. The man really had too much going on in his life right now. Him and James needed the other Dad back in the equation and she was downright sick of the Ministry for not responding to the owl she'd sent. She got up and showered while she knew James was still asleep, best to get ready while she knew she could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry came home that afternoon roughly around four o'clock with a large grin on his face. Abby looked up from where she was holding James and feeding him and smiled back before asking, "Well now this is a change. What's making you smile handsome?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Oh nothing, you're just looking at the fabulous, well written, internationally known, new Quidditch Reporter for the Daily Talon."  
  
Abby burst out laughing and said, "Oh I can't believe you! A reporter? Honestly Harry!"  
  
Harry just grinned and said, "Hey look at it this way, now you, Tony, James and I get to go to Quidditch games all the time! The Quidditch World Cup is in California this year, Australia next year, and England the year after that! Can you imagine? I'm writing under a pseudo-name though, Evan Harrison. The Editor, Natalie O'Neill, told me it would sound better than the actual name and give James and I a bit of privacy."  
  
Abby's eyebrow rose as she asked, "Already predicting being famous Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry laughed and said, "Oh I already am, didn't you get that memo?"  
  
Abby laughed and replied with a mock-glare, "No! You forgot to send me one! So when's the first game?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Two days. I've already got the tickets for you, Tony and Jamesie. You just have to show up and be your normal happy, smiling selves."  
  
Abby looked at him pointedly and asked, "Normal?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two days later found Abby and Tony cuddling and watching the Quidditch game next to Harry in the Press box. Harry was watching the game, but holding a sleeping James too. Abby had put a small silencing charm on James that didn't allow him to hear the noise, but allowed them to hear him. Harry had his dicta-quill taking notes on the game and his own personal comments as it went along.  
  
The game itself ended far too soon for Tony and Harry's liking. But during the game Harry discovered his tastes in men seemed to lean towards the tall, dark and mysterious or the built, tan and blond. Abby, it seemed, had identical tastes in men, and the two spent time 'checking out' various men in the stands and on the field.  
  
After a brief interview with the players, the small group went back to Abby's house, where James was put to bed and the three adults drank wine and celebrated Harry's new job late into the night. Only James waking up for a feeding interrupted, at which point Harry left to take care of James and go to bed, while Abby and Tony ran off to Abby's room to take advantage of the alone time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry smiled as he finally got into bed that night, his husband might not be with him, whoever his husband was, but perhaps life without him might not be so bad. If only he could remember the still missing eleven years. If his first year at Hogwarts had been any clue, his years at Hogwarts were full of adventures and utterly stupid ideas that turned out to be ridiculously fun.  
  
He wondered if he should write to Ron or Hermione, or even one of his Professors from his first year, but decided against it. After all, they might not be friends or even on speaking terms anymore. He would be crushed if someone he wrote was dead, or hateful towards him when he didn't know why or how. Besides, if they wanted to find him it couldn't be all that hard to since he was in the Wizarding World, could it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter Three: Wandless

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar, the rest is JKR's.  
  
A/N: I have this story completed, have for a while, but thought I'd post it for you all. Anyways, it's all uploaded and I'll just post it chapter by chapter, one day at a time. It'll give you all something of mine to read, and me time to get some work done on other stories.  
  
Anyways, here it is. I've noticed a lot of losing memory spells where Harry comes back and he's attacked viciously by uncaring people, seemingly alone after a long period of time. So, I felt the way that I think they would react needed to be written. Here it is! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lost Memories  
  
Chapter Three: Wandless  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A year later. . . .  
  
Harry grinned at his now thirteen-month old son, who grinned back as they waited for Auntie Abby and Uncle Tony to show up at their apartment so they could go to the Quidditch game. Harry had a portkey that would take them to the Press arrival room in Seattle, where the game was being held tonight. The past year had been hard on Harry, but now he was starting to get used to this life with James.  
  
When James turned four months old, Harry moved them into an apartment having paid Abby back for everything that she'd generously supplied the previous months. He lived simply, wanting comfort and yet not wanting to get too comfortable yet.  
  
He still hoped his husband would find them or some form of family at least would come around. Once a month he would run an ad in the Daily Talon asking for information. Once a month he would be disappointed when he didn't hear anything.  
  
Finally, Abby and Tony apparated into the apartment, smiling at Harry and James. James squealed and said loudly, "Ab! Toiee!"  
  
Abby grinned and said, "Hello Jamesie boy, how are you my handsome little godson?"  
  
James just grinned back and said, "Yes!"  
  
His answer of course sent the three adults into chuckles before Harry said, "It's about time you know. Aren't you already pregnant enough Mrs. Roberts?"  
  
Abby blushed and said, "Harry, I'm only three months along, honestly. Besides, we'll be late if we don't hurry Harry Potter, or should I say Mr. Evan Big-shot Harrison?"  
  
Harry chuckled and said, "Alright, Alright, let's go. Portkey's right here. Ready to go Jamesie?"  
  
James grinned up at his Father and said, "Go!"  
  
Tony rolled his eyes and said, "We need to work on his vocabulary a bit don't you think?"  
  
James and Harry ignored him completely while Abby hit him upside the head. Harry picked up James and the three adults grabbed onto the Portkey, which happened to be a Quaffle, and headed off to the game. Once in the stands, James watched from Tony's lap as the game went on. Harry had taken to writing his article during the game, editing it that night, and being done with it as soon as possible.  
  
James watched the entire game, captivated by it and chanting, "Go! Go! Go!"  
  
Abby and Tony just rolled their eyes and enjoyed that he wasn't crying or throwing a fit because Harry wasn't paying attention to him. James adamantly preferred sitting with Tony when he wasn't demanding Harry's attention. Harry never complained though, just smiled and soothed his son. Abby was convinced James would grow up spoiled rotten if Harry didn't want him to end up like his cousin Dudley.  
  
Harry had shared what he remembered as he remembered it. It was taking a long time to remember much of anything, and he had read Hogwarts: A History, hoping to get more clues. He decided when the Quidditch cup went to England in a little over a year, he was going to stop by the school and find out whatever he could about his life, whether he liked the results or not.  
  
After the game Harry took James home by portkey while Abby and Tony apparated back to their house. Harry still couldn't believe they'd gotten married four months ago and were already pregnant. Though he was convinced that James had something to do with it as both of them loved Abby's godson. They spoiled James rotten and watched him for Harry whenever Harry let them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Harry was woken up by a small voice chanting from the next room, "Dada! Dada! Dada!"  
  
Harry groaned, but got up to see what his darling son wanted. His jaw dropped when he saw what James was doing. Somehow James had gotten his stuffed Phoenix, stuffed Unicorn and stuffed Stag to levitate slightly above his crib, moving as if they were flying. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't sleeping and then asked, "James? Are you doing that all by yourself sweetheart?"  
  
James smiled broadly at him and said, "Yes!"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Can you put them down please Jamesie? We need to go get breakfast before we go to your play group this morning."  
  
It was as if he'd said the key words, the animals dropped and James held up his hands looking at him expectantly. Harry obliged and picked him up, kissing his forehead before changing his diaper and putting on a cute pair of jean shorts and a green shirt for the day. Harry set James down in his playpen and summoned up breakfast for him before getting himself ready for the day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was three weeks later when Harry and James were shopping that something unexpected happened. Harry needed a certain book for his continued learning, and the small stores in Kansas City didn't have what he needed. So he went to Diagon Alley in London with James. He had been nervous about someone who was a possible threat recognizing him, so he convinced Abby and Tony to come along.  
  
They used a portkey to the small alley behind the Leaky Cauldron that held the entrance to Diagon Alley. Smiling, Harry used his wand to open up the Alley, which he walked into holding James close. Abby and Tony walked in right behind him, the group being careful to stick together. Abby asked Harry, "Are you sure you don't just want me or Tony to go get the book for you Harry? Jamesie's awfully moody today."  
  
Harry shook his head and said, "Besides, I'm hoping someone that knows my husband recognizes me. I'd give just about anything to remember who he is and what my life was like. I can't even remember the last three years I spent at Hogwarts, and I'm anxious about contacting anyone there because I don't want all that attention again, nor do I want to find out someone's dead and have to deal with looking stupid for not knowing or causing someone pain for bringing up a bad memory."  
  
Tony chuckled and said, "Harry you are honestly one of the most self-giving people I know. I don't know how you do it, I'd literally be breaking down the school door demanding to know what happened to me."  
  
Abby smiled, cocked her head to the side and said, "Hmmm, I wonder if your personalities reflect much on the way you have sex. I'd bet anyone who had our Harry never had any complaints in his life."  
  
Harry just grinned and shook his head saying, "Not in front of James, Abby. He can live without that kind of knowledge for a few years I think."  
  
James almost immediately whined, "No! Dada!"  
  
Harry smiled at James and said, "Need something Jamesie?"  
  
James grinned and said, "Keams!"  
  
Harry laughed and said, "We'll get you some ice cream after we get Daddy's book at the store here, okay?"  
  
James pouted and Abby immediately saved the would be tantrum by saying, "Or maybe you could convince your Daddy to take you into one of the toy shops after the book shop before Auntie Abby and Uncle Tony buy you ice cream? How's that sound Jamesie-boy?"  
  
James grinned at his godmother and said, "Okies!"  
  
After a quick shop in the book store where Harry got many odd looks ranging from surprise to awe and finally something between a shocked and sympathetic look, Abby, Tony, Harry and James went into the joke store, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Harry wasn't exactly keen on going inside as he knew he was likely to be recognized, but Abby had promised James, and he wasn't going to say no to his son.  
  
Once inside James looked around the store and took off from Harry, Abby and Tony. Harry attempted to follow him but ended up loosing him, which meant he got to look like an udder fool. Abby and Tony quickly joined in searching for him, all three of them calling out, "James? Where are you James?"  
  
Harry eventually got fed up and called out, "James Sirius Potter where are you? We're going home without ice cream if you don't come out from wherever you're hiding right now! James?"  
  
James's little voice called out, "Dada?"  
  
Harry found him hiding just around the corner, picked him up and hugged him before saying, "James why on earth did you do that to Daddy? I thought I'd lost you!"  
  
James looked at his hands, which were holding a bag of Canary Creams, and he said softly, "Sowie."  
  
Harry smiled and kissed his son's forehead before calling out, "Abby? Tony? I found him!"  
  
Abby and Tony came over and Abby almost immediately took James out of Harry's arms, showering him with kisses saying, "James Sirius Potter don't you ever do that again! You scared Auntie Abby, Uncle Tony and your Daddy! Now, Uncle Tony will go pay for those and we'll go get you some ice cream, how's that sound sweetheart?"  
  
James smiled up at his godmother and said, "Okies."  
  
Tony kissed James's forehead and Abby's cheek before they left with Harry and he turned to pay for the Canary Creams James wanted. Tony frowned at the package but figured Harry must have known what they were, or at least he trusted these Weasley boys that he was starting to remember enough to let James buy them. He looked up only to find said boys staring at him with their jaws dropped open in shock.  
  
Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Something wrong?"  
  
They blinked and one went away before the other said, "Was that Harry Potter-Snape with you just now?"  
  
Tony frowned and said, "Yes, that was Harry Potter with me, and his little boy James, along with my wife Abby. Why did you say that 'Snape' at the end of his last name? Isn't it just 'Potter'?"  
  
The man blinked and said, "Uh, no. It's Potter-Snape. He's been missing for just over a year and suddenly he waltzes in here with new friends and his son as if nothing ever happened?"  
  
Tony narrowed his eyes and said, "I don't know who you are, but Harry's been through hell the past year that I've known him. He puts up a front for his son, but the man's a mess. When my wife met him he was about to go into labor with James, and he had no memory of anything just after he'd turned eleven. Since then he's waited for whoever he's bonded with to find him as he can't remember his own husband's name and he's raised James so far with only Abby and I to help. So I'd be careful about making assumptions. Now, my wife's godson wants these candies, and I'm not about to go back there and meet a temper tantrum just because I didn't buy them, so if you don't mind?"  
  
The man blinked again and said, "Right. Just keep them, after all, Harry's one of our investors. He owns a third of the company. And his husband, Severus, has looked everywhere for him for the past year. Tell Harry to owl him and to stop back in sometime to catch up. I'm George Weasley by the way, and the other red head here today is my twin, Fred."  
  
Tony nodded and said, "Oh, well thank you. His husband's name is Severus Snape then?"  
  
George nodded and said, "Yeah, and he might want to contact his godfather, Sirius Black too. I'll give him a month, but then I'm owling Severus and Sirius myself, they deserve to know Harry's alright. Where is he by the way?"  
  
Tony's eyes flashed and narrowed before answering, "United States, in Kansas City, Missouri. Harry's on a Quidditch Reporter contract for another two months with the Daily Talon. He's damn good at his job too, and he loves it as James, Abby and I go with him to every game. He'll likely owl his husband and godfather by the end of next week, my guess is he'll owl you as well. But don't ever threaten him again, you don't want to mess with Abby, and my wife is extremely over protective of Harry and James."  
  
Tony didn't wait for a response, he simply left the store and went to the ice cream shop down the street where Harry, Abby and James were waiting for him. Tony smiled at them, it was obvious Harry's family thought he'd just up and abandoned them, which was why they hadn't looked hard enough. He'd tell Harry about it later, when James wasn't sitting right in front of them.  
  
James grinned up at Tony and said, "Toiee! Toiee! Toiee!"  
  
Tony just laughed and said, "Hello Jamesie boy, did you miss your Uncle Tony?"  
  
James nodded but didn't respond as his mouth was full of ice cream. Harry and Abby just laughed at the two and Harry smiled at Tony before asking, "Any trouble? You look tense."  
  
Tony nodded and said, "We'll discuss it at home though, after James is in bed."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, that wasn't like Tony at all, but he didn't say anything as he was busy helping James. Abby had just finished her own ice cream, and James was nearly finished, so Tony suggested, "Why don't we go visit Muggle London for a while before we use the portkey to get back home?"  
  
Harry frowned and looked pointedly at the robes the group was wearing before saying, "Uh, Tony, we don't have Muggle clothing with us."  
  
Tony blinked, looked at their robes and shrugged before saying, "Well then what about apparating to other Wizarding areas in London? There have to be some around here."  
  
Abby frowned but then said with a slight smile, "Harry, as long as we're here why don't we go over to Hogwarts? We could spend some time in Hogsmeade too. If you want to that is, maybe there's someone who knows about your bonded?"  
  
Harry frowned but then smiled and said, "I think that's a good idea. Tony?"  
  
Tony grimaced and said, "Well if you're going to go I might as well tell you what just happened. Those men running the shop, Fred and George Weasley, recognized you as Harry Potter-Snape."  
  
Harry and Abby's jaws dropped and Harry let go of the spoon half way to James's mouth, which fell on the floor. Harry turned sharply and looked at his son, okay so his cheekbones were slightly higher then his, and his face wasn't as round as his, but those were Snape's attributes. Harry suddenly thanked Merlin his son had his nose instead of Snape's. James looked up at Harry and asked, "Dada?"  
  
Harry shook himself and said, "Yes James?"  
  
James just lifted his arms to be held, which Harry complied with readily before looking back at Tony and Abby and saying, "Let's go to Hogwarts then. James deserves both of his Fathers."  
  
Abby looked at Harry before looking at James and nodding, Tony just grimaced and nodded, neither wanting to get in-between what Harry thought was best for James. They both loved their friend dearly, but nothing stopped Harry when he was doing something for his son. It was a double- edged sword really, as Harry's needs never got met, but it was the best for James really, and that was what they all wanted.  
  
Abby frowned and said, "Tony go get a portkey to take us to Hogsmeade will you? We're in no condition to apparate."  
  
Harry shook his head and said, "I can handle it Abby. Besides, can you imagine how worried he must be? I'll apparate to the inside of the Shrieking Shack so we can use the tunnel to get to the school, just follow my signature I guess."  
  
Abby and Tony nodded, and Harry smiled down at James and said, "Ready to go Jamesie?"  
  
James grinned and said, "Go!"  
  
Harry held James closer, stood and apparated without another word, he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. Abby and Tony exchanged a worried glance before standing and following his lead. The small group stood in the middle of the shack not having expected it to have been redone and nicely furnished.  
  
Harry blinked and said, "I uh, didn't expect someone to be living here. We should hurry through the tunnel before we're noticed I guess. This is weird, I wonder who lives here."  
  
Abby and Tony looked around, Tony spied a picture of Harry with two older men on the mantle and started to usher Harry, James and Abby out of the room quickly. Harry walked straight towards the tunnel, which was surprisingly still there, and hurried through it, clutching James close to him as Abby and Tony followed him. Both were apprehensive about what they would find at the castle, and they hoped Harry would have the strength to face it, for James's sake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter Four: Two Sides of the Story Mee...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar, the rest is JKR's.  
  
A/N: I have this story completed, have for a while, but thought I'd post it for you all. Anyways, it's all uploaded and I'll just post it chapter by chapter, one day at a time. It'll give you all something of mine to read, and me time to get some work done on other stories.  
  
Anyways, here it is. I've noticed a lot of losing memory spells where Harry comes back and he's attacked viciously by uncaring people, seemingly alone after a long period of time. So, I felt the way that I think they would react needed to be written. Here it is! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lost Memories  
  
Chapter Four: Two Sides of the Story Meet  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Up at the Castle. . . . .  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore was exhausted, he was holding yet another meeting with the Order of the Phoenix, who were still looking for their last missing member, Harry Potter-Snape. In the past year they'd met several times a month trying to find the boy and come up with nothing. They'd gone through all of Europe, Russia and China and he was about to send some of them to Australia and Africa. They were running out of places for Harry to be, and Severus was losing hope.  
  
He looked around the room, Severus, as usual, had his head buried in his hands, refusing to let anyone see the tears they all knew were there. Sirius and Remus were sitting next to him, both scared and worried about their godson, and the husband that was left behind. Remus was finally expecting their first child, and both had moved back into the renovated Shrieking Shack to be close while searching for Harry.  
  
They'd moved into the Shrieking Shack the first time in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, to both be close and to cut off the tunnel for access to the school. Though the tunnel was open now for those who had no intention of harming the castle, Sirius had charmed it as such. Next to them was Minerva McGonagall, the woman missed Harry as though he were her own grandson, Albus still remembered Harry's reaction to the news that he was Harry's great-grandfather, his mother's grandfather.  
  
Harry had been thrilled, upset, happy and angry all at once, resulting in a very hard two months of strained conversations until they worked through it and Harry was okay with it. Next to Minerva was Seamus and Hermione Finnigan, Hermione was expecting their second child soon. Their first was a girl, Emily, who was just a little over one years old, as Harry and Severus's child should be by now.  
  
Next to them was one severely depressed looking Draco Malfoy, who had when Harry disappeared lost his best friend while he was still grieving for the loss of his husband, Colin Malfoy. Albus smiled a bit at him, at least he still had their son, Alexander, who was just turning two in a few months. Sitting beside him was Lavender Weasley, Ron's wife, who like Draco had lost her husband in the final battles.  
  
Lavender had three children to take care of though, her four-year-old twins, Suzette and Sarah and her one-year-old son, Ronald Jr. He almost laughed, his teaching staff now consisted of half made families that were missing one parent or a child of some sort. The war had really been hard on them all.  
  
Anna Sprout was sitting beside Lavender, but just barely. Her wife, Emily Hooch, had been murdered in the war, along with their daughter, Melanie. Their son, Michael, was just barely eight years old, and was the only reason Anna was still with them in his opinion.  
  
Molly, Arthur and Bill Weasley stood behind them, uncomfortable to sit during the meeting. Bill blamed himself for Harry's disappearance. The curse that hit Harry had been aimed at him when Harry jumped in front of him and took the blow instead. They still didn't know what that curse was or had done to Harry. What they did know was that after the flash of white light, Harry was gone.  
  
Sighing, he began the meeting by saying, "We're going to have to search Australia next. I'm honestly disturbed that we haven't found any sign of him at all yet. . . . ."  
  
A loud beeping went off and Sirius and Remus at once pulled out their wands and stood. Albus looked at them and said, "What is that?"  
  
Sirius and Remus made towards the door calling out behind them, "Someone's gone into the Shrieking Shack and set off our wards, the ones showing someone using the tunnel."  
  
Albus's eyes widened and they all pulled out their wands and followed, hoping to get to the intruders before they got to the castle. They rushed through the castle and across the grounds towards the whomping willow, ready to defend Hogwarts from possible attack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, James, Abby and Tony were about to go through the opening under the tree when Tony insisted on going out first after hearing the tree above them. Harry had rolled his eyes, but allowed Tony to act like the over protective bear that he was and go through first. Abby just chuckled as Tony disappeared through the tree only to stop when Tony called back down, "Abby, Harry, stay there. There's a group of people running towards us with their wands out, keep James safe."  
  
Harry and Abby exchanged glances before wondering if they shouldn't make a run for it back to the Shrieking Shack and apparate back to Kansas City to make sure that James would be safe, but deciding to wait. They hadn't come this far to not have someone know Harry was safe, and to not know what had happened in Harry's life that he still couldn't remember.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Albus, Minerva, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Seamus, Hermione, Lavender and Draco all stopped short when they saw a single man standing, without his wand drawn, just outside the reach of the tree's branches. They all continued to move towards him, and upon reaching him left it unspoken that Albus would handle the situation. Albus smiled warily at the man and asked, "May I ask what you're doing here, Sir?"  
  
The man smiled and said, "Certainly. I'm Tony Roberts, you wouldn't happen to know where the current Headmaster of the school is would you? My friend, his son and my wife are waiting under that tree thing trying to make an entrance to the school while not being noticed to speak with him, or her I guess."  
  
Albus raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm the Headmaster. I'm Albus Dumbledore. . . ."  
  
Tony cut him off with an, "Oh thank Merlin. He was, well we were all worried you wouldn't still be Headmaster. You see he had an accident just over a year ago and he's still having issues remembering things, but he has a good grasp on things through I think his fourth year here. Uh, can we talk in private though? It's a very sensitive nature especially considering his son."  
  
Hermione blinked from beside the group and whispered, "Harry. . ."  
  
Tony looked at her sharply and said, "Who are you?"  
  
Hermione smiled a bit before saying, "Hermione Finnigan."  
  
Tony blinked and called back to the tree, "Abby? Harry? Hermione's here with the Headmaster, you might want to come out from there and say hello before we talk."  
  
The tree's branches stopped waving and a young woman, Abby, came through and reached back for a small little boy who was literally a smaller version of Harry, before she walked over to Tony. The little boy smiled broadly at Tony and shrieked, "Toiee!"  
  
Tony smiled and took the little boy from Abby and said, "Hello Jamesie boy, where's your Dada? Hmmm? He hiding under the tree?"  
  
James grinned and nodded before answering, "Yes!"  
  
Abby and Tony chuckled at James before Abby turned around and yelled out, "Hey big-shot get your sexy arse out here and say hello!"  
  
A timid voice called back, "No way! I saw Weasley red hair! There's a whole damn group of people out there! I refuse to make a fool of myself for not knowing who some of them are!"  
  
Tony looked around and said, "Oh come on Harry! You've waited a year for this, now you're here where's all that Gryffindor courage you always got in trouble for, ey?"  
  
The voice grumbled back, "Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin you know. . ."  
  
Hermione, having enough of this yelled out, "Harry James Potter-Snape get your arse out here NOW!"  
  
Tony handed Abby a grinning, giggling James and walked over to the tree, hauling out a distinctly miffed looking Harry Potter-Snape. Harry and Tony ended up wrestling on the ground while James called out, "Go! Go! Go! Dada! Toiee!"  
  
They got up and Harry blushed under the stare of people he only had about five years worth of memories of before smiling at his son and taking him from Abby, kissing his forehead. Harry held James close and smiled timidly at the rather large group before saying, "Uh, Hi?"  
  
Albus blinked and said, "Let's take this to my office shall we?"  
  
Harry nodded and without saying a word to anyone walked over to Severus and plopped James in his arms. Severus didn't object and held his lost but found son close and looked over his husband appreciatively before Harry leaned in and whispered, "I might not remember yet, but I know you're my husband and James's father. George Weasley told Tony this morning while we were in his store."  
  
James looked between the new person and his Daddy before he asked, "Dada?"  
  
Harry smiled at James and said, "Yes Jamesie?"  
  
James grinned back and said, "Keams!"  
  
Harry shook his head and said, "No, you just HAD Ice Cream. Right now we're going to go talk with that nice man over there with the twinkling eyes, and your Daddy. Okay Jamesie?"  
  
James pouted but nodded, leaning back into the strange man that was holding him. Albus led Harry, Tony, Abby and Severus back to his office. James watched all the portraits as they passed them from Severus's arms with undisguised awe. Harry, Tony and Abby just smiled at the little boy while Albus and Severus stared at him with wonder a bit of awe.  
  
None of the group noticed that everyone on the field had followed them right into the office and were standing behind the small group as they sat on chairs around Albus's desk. Harry told his side of things, about his new career, his new life of sorts. Abby and Tony added on and commented when they felt appropriate. Harry, for Severus's sake, talked a lot about James.  
  
Then Albus frowned and said, "Well. It seems we need to update you on quite a few things. Severus do you know of any potion that might help restore his memories?"  
  
Severus looked up from where he was playing with James and said, "There might be one. I'll have to go get it though. It helps with that Muggle disease Alzheimer's Disease I think it is. I'll floo down to my office and be back in a minute with it."  
  
Severus smiled and kissed James, preparing to leave and Harry suggested, "Severus, why don't you take him with you? He loves the floo powder. Not sure why, but I'm sure he'd love to go with you."  
  
Severus looked down at his and Harry's son and asked, "Do you want to come with me James?"  
  
The little boy looked up and grinned before saying, "Go! Go! Go!"  
  
Harry, Abby and Tony, who were used to this, laughed. Severus looked confused for a moment but Harry smiled and said, "That means he wants to go with you, he doesn't want you to go away Severus."  
  
Severus smiled slightly at Harry before picking James up and flooing back to his office to get the potion for Harry. Abby and Tony smiled at Harry and Abby said, "So that's the mysterious husband we've been looking for is it? I have to admit Harry, you've got good taste."  
  
Harry blushed and mumbled, "Just wish I could remember him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter Five: Remembering

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar, the rest is JKR's.  
  
A/N: I have this story completed, have for a while, but thought I'd post it for you all. Anyways, it's all uploaded and I'll just post it chapter by chapter, one day at a time. It'll give you all something of mine to read, and me time to get some work done on other stories.  
  
Anyways, here it is. I've noticed a lot of losing memory spells where Harry comes back and he's attacked viciously by uncaring people, seemingly alone after a long period of time. So, I felt the way that I think they would react needed to be written. Here it is! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lost Memories  
  
Chapter Five: Remembering  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus stepped out of the fireplace cradling James closely to him protectively. He was now convinced this was all some sort of dream, and he would wake up and Harry would still be missing and their child would be nowhere in sight. Until then, he was going to enjoy the dream as much as possible. He put James down and smiled at the boy before saying, "Stay close, I have to get a Potion for Daddy."  
  
James just gazed curiously up at Severus before starting to walk around the room a bit. Severus didn't waste time, he went into his stores and got the right potion before coming out and smiling at his son. The smile grew a bit larger at that, the little boy was almost Harry cloned, aside from mild differences that showed he was Severus's as well. Thank Merlin the child had Harry's nose.  
  
James was looking at the various things around the room, grimacing and frowning at some of the less pleasant things. Severus chuckled and said, "James, let's go give the Potion to Daddy."  
  
James turned, grinned and chimed, "Dada!"  
  
Severus just smiled and picked the boy up before flooing back to Albus's office. Harry was watching them come out with an amused grin. Severus didn't see why until he put James down and realized the little boy was absolutely covered from head to toe in black soot. Disgusted, Severus waved his wand and James was spotless again. Satisfied, he handed Harry the potion and took the seat next to his husband praying this wasn't a dream.  
  
Harry was about to take the potion when he stopped, looked at James and said, "James Sirius Potter what did you do?"  
  
Everyone in the room turned and looked at James, who was looking utterly innocent, and none of them noticed their hair had been charmed Slytherin Green with Silver stripes. James pointed a finger at himself and shook his head and said, "No, No, Dada."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and said, "James I'm counting to three and then I'm taking away your Shooting Star racing broom."  
  
Albus raised an eyebrow and asked, "Harry what exactly did James do?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow right back and asked, "Looked in a mirror lately Albus?"  
  
Albus looked down at his beard at laughed out loud at the green and silver. Severus looked around and groaned before looking at Harry and saying, "You've doomed our son with his first two names."  
  
Harry turned back to James, ignoring everyone else and started to count, "One. . ."  
  
Everyone's hair changed back almost immediately. Harry nodded and said, "Much better James. Sit with Daddy please Jamesie."  
  
James looked at Severus and then looked at Harry as if asking, 'him?' Harry smiled and nodded, and James slowly waddled over to Severus, who picked him up, smiling. James looked up at Severus and looked back at Harry before leaning into and cuddling with Severus. Harry closed his eyes and took the potion.  
  
Everyone watched, helpless, as Harry's head flew back and his hands went to his scar. Abby took James out of the room quickly, and Severus took Harry into his arms, trying to calm any pain he might be in. Sirius, Remus and Tony were all sitting on the sides placing comforting hands and words on Harry hoping to help him through his memories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry's Dreams/Memories. . . .  
  
(Random of course. . .)  
  
  
  
He was smiling and laughing with Ron, Lavender, Hermione and Seamus, while they prepared for their finals in his fifth year. They hadn't been half way through when Severus came to them with the news. Hagrid had been murdered. Ron and Hermione sobbed with their significant others, leaving Harry to sob in his hands. That was the first time Severus held him, as Harry grieved for the first person in his life to have shown him kindness in the offer of friendship.  
  
  
  
The house on 4 Privet Drive was nothing but a smoldering pile of dust, Vernon's dead body lay inside it. Petunia escaped with an amputated foot, and a back full of scars. Dudley broke both legs getting out, and an arm. Harry, however, had managed to throw his belongings out the second story window, and levitate himself to safety. He sobbed in Severus's arms again that night, blaming himself for Vernon's death.  
  
  
  
When Harry asked where he was going to go after his sixth year as his only remaining family was gone, everyone in the room looked between him and the Headmaster oddly. Then Harry asked, "Oh I see, this is yet another thing little Harry doesn't know is it? I've got other family somewhere then? Someone who left me to be raised by people who hated me and threw me in a cupboard under the stairs for ten years?"  
  
Albus rose from the seat behind his desk, hands shaking slightly and said, "Please follow me Harry. Sirius, Remus if you would come with us please."  
  
Harry followed, Sirius and Remus close behind him. Albus led them into his private library, adjacent to his office and his rooms acting as a buffer between the two. Everyone sat and Albus started by saying, "Harry I'd like to start by apologizing for keeping this from you. However had you been with this knowledge when you were questioned under Veritaserum by Voldemort, the result would not have been good and you would likely not be here at the moment."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Albus took a deep breath and said, "Harry your Mum wasn't a Muggle-born student. She was of pure Wizarding blood, raised as a Muggle for her protection. Your Aunt Petunia was a Squib, the first in nearly thirty generations on both sides of the family lines. Lily's Father, Jason Evans, was a Wizard who's family left and moved to America generations ago. Jason moved back to England and met Lily's mother, Thyme Harper."  
  
Harry was nearly captivated, no one ever told him anything about his Mum, so in all honesty the Headmaster hadn't really lied to him just yet so he was curious as to what the big secret was. Albus took another deep breath and said, "Thyme's Mother, Sage Harper, was my wife. Thyme was our daughter, Lily our granddaughter, which makes you my great-grandson."  
  
Harry blinked, his jaw dropped and he stared at the older Wizard. Without saying a word, Harry stood, left the library, walked through Albus's office ignoring everyone in it and walked straight out of the school. Severus was the one that found him four hours later, in the Shrieking Shack, sobbing his eyes out. It took four weeks of the combined efforts of Severus, Sirius and Remus to get him to talk to Albus again.  
  
  
  
Christmas of his sixth year, he spent with Remus and Sirius inside the Shrieking Shack. Severus, Albus and Minerva joined them for dinner and present opening that night. Severus had given him the Python that Sirius had refused to buy him for his birthday that year. Harry had jokingly named him Salazar, right after giving Severus an incredibly rare edition of a Potions Text that Harry had ordered from Egypt through Bill Weasley, who had found his request beyond odd, but complied nonetheless.  
  
  
  
The first day after the start of the new term, Draco Malfoy presented Harry a box in front of the entire Great Hall. Harry had lifted the lid only to slam it down and look at Draco in pure disbelief. Draco raised an eyebrow and asked, "Isn't that the rat responsible for your parents death, Harry?"  
  
Harry lifted the lid again, slammed it shut again and looked back at Draco. Harry grinned, kissed Draco on the cheek and said, "You have no idea how much this means to me Draco. I thank you on behalf of my godfather, and myself. May I ask why?"  
  
Draco grinned and said, "Well, bending down and kissing someone else's feet just sounded beneath the Malfoy name in my opinion. Besides, did you know Voldemort tortures even the loyal servants? No wonder no one wants to join his little band of groupies."  
  
Harry burst out laughing and then said, "You do realize you're talking about your Father don't you?"  
  
Draco nodded and said clearly, "Put him in Azkaban Harry, and demand the Kiss. My Father and the rest of those morons deserve nothing less. And when you bring Peter Pettigrew here into the Ministry, make sure Sirius Black's name is fully cleared BEFORE they give Pettigrew the Dementor's Kiss."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and pointed to his forehead before saying, "Who do you think I am? Honestly. I'm Harry Potter, you know, the person that's supposed to kill Voldemort? The job comes with perks."  
  
  
  
That Easter Break, Sirius and Remus had been away on spying missions. Draco and Harry spent it with Severus in the Dungeons, and the three formed a very close friendship. One night after Draco had gone to bed early, Harry took a chance and kissed the Professor he'd had a crush on for nearly a year. Surprising the hell out of Harry, Severus kissed back as if his life depended on the kiss itself. They secretly dated for the rest of Harry's years in Hogwarts, their relationship only known to Draco.  
  
  
  
The year after Harry graduated, he was granted the Unspeakable level in the Ministry. He had a small break in his training and paid a visit to his lover, godfather, Grandfather and friends who were at Hogwarts. He hadn't counted on said godfather and Grandfather to find out about he and Severus so soon though. Sirius had gone to Harry's guest rooms with Remus that morning to wake him up for breakfast, and when he found that Harry wasn't there, he went ballistic.  
  
Four hours into the search for Harry, Draco Malfoy and his fiancé, Colin Creevey, had come to the school to see Harry. Albus looked at Draco, a fellow Unspeakable with Harry, and asked, "Do you have any idea where Harry could be? We can't find him anywhere, he's been missing for at least four hours!"  
  
Draco, forgetting who was in the room, asked, "Did you try Severus's rooms?"  
  
Albus raised an eyebrow, Remus got a sudden knowing glint in his eyes and Sirius was livid as he snarled, "Why would Harry be with that greasy git?"  
  
Draco was not about to let Sirius find him like that and snarled right back, "They're in love you moron, and Severus isn't a greasy git. If you so much as offend Severus in front of Harry I'll hex you on the spot, Harry's godfather or not."  
  
Colin, next to him whispered, "Dray, Harry wanted to tell them himself."  
  
Sirius, beyond livid demanded, "How long have they been together?"  
  
Draco sighed and Colin answered that one, "Long enough to know they're in love. I've never seen Harry half as happy as he is with Severus and if you dare take that away from him when Dray's done hexing you I'll murder you myself. He's been unhappy too long."  
  
Sirius shook his head and Albus said, "Now, now, let's just see if Harry's in Severus's rooms, we'll discuss the rest later. By the way Sirius, I'll provide a room without Ministry detection for Draco and Colin if you upset Harry or Severus."  
  
Sirius sighed and then Harry's voice called out from where he and Severus were watching, "How nice of you all to make death threats on our behalf."  
  
They all turned and saw that Harry and Severus weren't bothering to hide their clasped hands, and Severus was glaring at Sirius. After a long argument and several hexes, Sirius took six months to accept their relationship. Harry smiled at the memory though, because the whole time, Severus was there holding him when he cried, or when he just seemed to need it.  
  
  
  
Their wedding was a simple affair, Severus wore silver robes with a green under tunic while Harry wore gold with a red under tunic. Their wedding bands were both engraved ("I love you always and forever"), but while Harry's was silver with a Emerald in it, Severus's was gold with a Ruby in it. They only had close friends and the few family they had left at the ceremony, with Albus leading it.  
  
  
  
Harry and Severus were eating in a fancy Muggle restaurant in Paris, as Harry had very important news to share with Severus. They'd been married for quite a while, and had seen their friends marry, have children, quite a few had died or lost loved ones. Severus smiled at Harry over their dinner and the candlelight before asking, "You had something you wanted to tell me, love?"  
  
Harry smiled shyly, blushing a bit before nodding and saying, "Yeah, I do."  
  
Severus smiled back wondering why his husband was blushing, but said nothing. Harry took a deep breath before looking deeply into Severus's eyes and saying, "We're pregnant."  
  
Severus, in Harry's opinion, couldn't have looked happier if he tried. He hadn't looked this happy since their wedding day. Severus's eyes danced with a twinkle Harry hadn't seen before, and the first thing his husband did was pull him in for a long, passionate kiss. They spent the rest of the night celebrating their unborn child. When they announced it the next day to their close friends and family, everyone had the same remark; they'd never seen Severus Snape so happy in all his life.  
  
  
  
Harry and Severus kissed one last time before they joined the people on the battlefield. Voldemort was attacking Hogwarts, and everyone was rushing to defend it. Colin Malfoy had been dead a week, leaving Draco behind with his son who had since been with Severus as Severus and Harry were his godparents. Harry had his nearly nine month pregnant stomach hidden under an illusion charm; he didn't want to become a bigger target than he already was.  
  
Walking out onto the field, Harry made his way towards Voldemort, losing Severus somewhere in the process. Ron jumped in front of a killing curse sent at Harry, Harry in return killed the death eater that had attempted to kill him and had killed Ron, Percy Weasley. Harry stared in shock for a moment before moving on. After a brief duel with Voldemort, Harry killed him and won the battle for the light side.  
  
Lucius Malfoy raised his wand at Bill Weasley, who stood next to Harry, and before anyone could say anything, Harry threw himself in front of the curse meant for Bill. Harry somehow ended up in front of the Ministry of Magic offices in Kansas City, Missouri. The last thing he saw before he passed out with severe memory loss was the smiling turned horrified face of a Ministry worker as they saw Harry appear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry whimpered and turned towards Severus, who merely held him closer and as if his life depended on it. Every once in a while a tear would run down Harry's cheek or he would whisper or gasp someone's name and then start to tremble and shake. Half an hour later Harry sat straight up, gasping for air and looking around the room until his eyes landed on Severus.  
  
Harry smiled at Severus, his eyes full of the love he finally remembered, before pulling him into a long passionate kiss. Severus was startled at first but then poured all of his emotions into kissing his husband. Both had their arms wrapped around one another, tears streaming down their cheeks and their bodies pressed against one another They pulled apart panting, but in one another's arms.  
  
Harry smiled at Severus and said, "Let's go get James and spend the rest of the day alone, just the three of us. You've missed too much, my love."  
  
Severus smiled back and nodded before saying, "Do you remember everything?"  
  
Harry grinned, nodded and narrowed his eyes before saying, "Which reminds me. James picked up your god awful annoying habit of scowling at everyone and everything whenever he's in a slightly bad mood and he's never been with you to learn it. Is that genetic, love?"  
  
Severus smirked and said, "Of course."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus, Harry and James spent the rest of the day in their quarters at Hogwarts, as Severus was still teaching Potions. When James literally collapsed from sheer exhaustion against Severus, Harry and Severus had to bite their tongues to stop themselves from laughing. Severus smiled at Harry and whispered, "I still have the nursery set up, should we put him down for a nap?"  
  
Harry smiled back and nodded, unconsciously twisting his wedding band around his finger. Severus picked up James and carried him into the nursery. Harry smiled at them and followed, admiring the room he hadn't seen in a year. They'd decorated in silver and gold, with a few wisps of green and red. Severus put James down in the enchanted crib, gently kissing his forehead before walking back out of the room with Harry.  
  
They sat down in the loveseat, cuddling and enjoying one another's embrace. Severus smiled at Harry before saying, "So, tell me what you've been up to the past year."  
  
Harry smiled back at his husband, glad to be home, and started to tell Severus everything. Harry told him all about the first month, not leaving out a single detail and then told him all about their son. James's first smile, his first laugh, his first word ('Go!'), the first time he crawled, the first time he walked and all of the memories he could think of.  
  
By the time he was done both of them had tears rolling down their cheeks and flushed faces from laughing. They helped one another get James ready for dinner that night, and when they went to dinner in the Great Hall where everyone was waiting they were starting to fit like they should have from the beginning. Two men in love with one another and their child, just a slightly different family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter Six: Epilogue: The Benefits of L...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own the unfamiliar, the rest is JKR's.  
  
A/N: I have this story completed, have for a while, but thought I'd post it for you all. Anyways, it's all uploaded and I'll just post it chapter by chapter, one day at a time. It'll give you all something of mine to read, and me time to get some work done on other stories.  
  
Anyways, here it is. I've noticed a lot of losing memory spells where Harry comes back and he's attacked viciously by uncaring people, seemingly alone after a long period of time. So, I felt the way that I think they would react needed to be written. Here it is! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lost Memories  
  
Chapter Six: Epilogue: The Benefits of Losing Ones Memory  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two years later. . . .  
  
  
  
A three-year-old James Sirius Potter-Snape was sitting calmly in the waiting room outside one of the private rooms in the Hogwarts infirmary, petting his Daddy's Phoenix, Fawkes. It had been his Grandpa's, but he'd died only a few months earlier and the Phoenix had refused to leave his Daddy. His Papa complained about the bird every so often but between James and his Daddy, they talked him into living with it.  
  
His Papa, Severus Alexander Potter-Snape, was the Potions Master, Head of Slytherin House and Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts. His Daddy, Harry James Potter-Snape, stayed with James and any of the other Staff's children during the day instead of working. Auntie Abby, Uncle Tony and their daughters, Melanie (barely 2 years old) and Olivia (7 months old), were sitting next to James waiting patiently.  
  
Hermione, Seamus, Emily and Erin Finnigan were sitting across from them while Emily and Erin played with the toys. Draco and Alexander Malfoy were sitting next to the Finnigan's, while Lavender, Suzette, Sarah and Ronald Jr. Weasley sat next to the Malfoy boys. Minerva McGonagall, the now Headmistress of Hogwarts, was sitting next to Lavender and her children.  
  
Sirius and Remus were sitting in the chairs just across from Minerva and Lavender with their own children. Delano had just turned two, while Nadine was just barely one, and Dante merely three weeks old. Sirius had insisted upon the end of the war and Harry's return that they not worry so much anymore.  
  
So they both agreed to have as many children as they possibly could afford between Sirius's inheritance and his Ministry position. After Delano had turned out to be perfectly human and without being a werewolf like Remus, Remus had agreed and soon after Nadine and Dante were brought into the small family.  
  
Severus was grinning from ear to ear when he came out holding two small pink-blanket wrapped babies. James was of course the first to react and asked happily, "Can I see Papa?"  
  
Severus smiled at his son, sitting down next to the boy and said, "Of course James. These are your sisters, Sophia Lily and Sonja Thyme."  
  
James kissed both of his baby sister's on the forehead before saying to them softly, "Hi Sophia and Sonja, I'm your big brother. Daddy and Papa said that I get to help with you."  
  
Severus chuckled and kissed James's forehead before saying, "Why don't you run in there and say hi to your Daddy, James? I'm sure he'd like to see you."  
  
James nodded before running off into the next room leaving Severus to show off his new daughters. He smiled as he introduced his little girls to the rest of the room. Sophia and Sonja both had black hair, but while Sophia had green eyes, Sonja had black ones. The only thing they seemed to have from Harry was his nose, with the exception of Sophia's eyes.  
  
Harry looked over at the door when it opened and smiled at James who ran nearly full force to the bed, jumped up on it and gave Harry a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Harry hugged his little boy close and asked, "So do you like your little sisters James?"  
  
James smiled and nodded before saying, "Yup. Papa showed them to me first."  
  
Harry smiled at that, he and Severus had gone to extra lengths to make sure James would feel included with the girls through the pregnancy and their birth. James looked up at him and asked, "Now we go back home with Papa?"  
  
Harry chuckled and said, "Well yes, but we have to bring your sisters home with us this time too."  
  
James frowned, he hadn't counted on that end of it. He didn't want to share his Daddy and his Papa. They were his, didn't they understand that? Pouting, James whined, "But I don't want them to."  
  
Harry blinked and asked, "I thought you liked Sonja and Sophia, James?"  
  
James nodded, of course he liked them, they were quiet little things that were quite cute. Harry smirked and asked, "Well then what do you propose we do with them James? Leave them here with Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
James thought about it for a minute and nodded, that sounded like a good idea. Harry chuckled and said, "No James, they're both coming home with you, me and Papa."  
  
Severus had come back in at this point with the girls but stood still listening for a moment to the husband and son he nearly lost just three years ago. Harry had put James' first year in a pensieve for him and after looking through it quite a few times, he still didn't think he would have done nearly half the job Harry had with him. Harry smiled at him over James's head before looking back to James.  
  
James pouted more and said, "They stay here! My Daddy and My Papa, not theirs."  
  
Harry hugged James close and rubbed his back and said, "No James, we're still your Daddy and Papa, but we're Sophia and Sonja's as well. We don't love you any less because we have Sonja and Sophia now, but we love them just as much as we love you."  
  
Severus sat down next to Harry holding his barely hour old daughters close to his chest while he kissed James's forehead and said, "You know James, I was under the impression that you liked your little sisters."  
  
Harry chuckled and said, "Oh he does like them, he just doesn't want them to come home with us."  
  
James nodded in agreement and Severus laughed and said, "James they have to come home with us. Daddy and I can't just leave them here without someone to care for them."  
  
James pouted and said, "Madam can take care of them."  
  
Harry frowned and asked, "James why are you behaving like this? You knew they would come home with us when Papa and I came in here earlier. Why don't you want them to come home with us now?"  
  
James bit his lip and Severus shook his head, "They're coming with us James. We both still love you with all of our hearts, but we love your little sisters now too. You're simply going to have to accept that."  
  
James sighed, he wasn't going to win this one. Pouting still he said, "Fine."  
  
Harry yawned, but then smiled and said, "James go back to our rooms with Papa alright? I need to get some sleep, your sisters were much harder than you were to give birth to."  
  
Severus kissed Harry before saying, "Make sure you let Poppy know if you need anything."  
  
James kissed Harry's cheek before jumping off the bed and nearly giving both Severus and Harry heart attacks as he nearly hit his head on the next bed. Harry smiled as he watched Severus walk out of the Hospital Wing with James, Sophia and Sonja. He was never going through that again, if Severus wanted more children HE could go through twenty hours of labor.  
  
Things had certainly turned out alright after spending nearly a year away from Severus with no memory of him. Harry had to admit he was lucky his husband was an understanding man. James took a while to call Severus 'Papa', but both had accepted one another fairly quickly. And the second pregnancy for Harry was spent nearly entirely between his bed with Severus and sitting in a chair in their sitting room watching over James, Emily, Erin, Alexander, Suzette, Sarah, and Ronald Junior.  
  
After having lost one another once, Severus and Harry cherished their relationship and days together in a way that they'd never thought possible. Harry simply had to admit, losing his memories was possibly the best thing that had ever happened to both himself and Severus. Having lived without one another for just a year, they now knew that their love for one another and for James, Sophia and Sonja, was all they would ever need. Harry merely grinned at the thought, all of this, because of a few lost memories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
